Deep Sleeper
by time.forgets
Summary: Just a short story about what happened when House was torturing Cameron, because they never did really finish that story : House Cameron obviously, please read & review.
1. Deep Sleeper

A.N. Just something I had my head and needed to get out. Review and tell me if you liked it, didn't like it, thought it was absolute rubbish, whatever, I like to know what people think : ) Anyway, there will be more, this is not a one-shot, I just havn't written them yet but I hope to be posting chaptersat regular intervals. I hope you enjoy and once again, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own House, which is sad. I wish I did but don't we all.

Pairings: House and Cameron

Deep Sleeper

She woke up with a start. The high pitched shriek of her phone rang through her apartment. If the hospital needed her they would probably use her mobile but she thought she ought to check just in case.

"I'm inquiring about some puppies you have for sale." A woman asked sweetly. Cameron clenched her fists.

"Sorry, they're all gone," she said in the nicest tone she could muster, seeing as the phone had woken her up at 1:45 am. "Excuse me; I have to go deal with something."

She went and pulled on some trackies and a jacket over her pjs, pulled on her shoes and trudged through the snow to get to her car.

-----

There it was again, a persistent ringing through his apartment. It took a few minutes for his sleep addled brain to realize that it was the doorbell being rung repetitively. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep but whoever was on the other side of the door was persistent.

He went to pull it open, ready to yell at whoever was and then shut the door in their face, but he was struck momentarily dumb when the door revealed it to be Cameron, in what appeared to be a man's t-shirt, huge baggy trackies, green fluffy slippers and her hair, usually nicely groomed, sticking up in twenty directions. Before he could say anything she had pushed past him and walked into his bedroom.

"Well Cameron, I know you want me but isn't this a bit forceful for you?"

"Thanks to your little stunt, people have been calling me almost non-stop." She said, while pulling off her slippers and jacket and turning to stare at House.

"I want a bit of sleep tonight and since it was your idea to keep me up until four in the morning, you can pay. Looks like you're sharing with me." To prove her point, she stripped off her trackies to reveal blue underwear and then crawled under the covers of House's bed.

House was still staring at her, a look of incredulity on his face, but realizing a lost fight, he started to crawl in next to her.

"Just stay on your side."

-----

"Ow!" House woke up with a jolt. Something had hit him. He looked over at Cameron to see if she had been hit as well when he found the offending object. Cameron's arm was lying innocently on HIS SIDE OF THE BED! He grabbed it by the wrist and threw it back over her side. She didn't wake up; just groaned and threw her arm back, this time hitting him in the face. He tried moving it again but this time she rolled over completely and grabbed House around his waist in a death grip.

"There's no way someone can do that in their sleep!" House grunted, while trying to pry Cameron's arms from around him.

"God you sleep deeply" House muttered before giving up and trying to get back to sleep. Oh well, at least she couldn't hit him with her arms around his middle.

-----

Hoped you enjoyed it, please review,

Jules.


	2. Restless Sleeper

Ok I'm really sorry I havn't posted in...well ages but here's another chapter and I hope you like. I'll try and get the next chapter out a bit quicker guiltily grins and seeing as it is holidays now (yes!) it should be easier.

Pairings: House/Cameron (would I write anything else?)

Disclaimer: I dont own House (no matter how much I think I do!)

Restless Sleeper

He was going to kill Cameron. This was the third time tonight she had woken him up. He was going to wake her up and tell her to get out, he needed some sleep but he couldn't wake her as he was suddenly smothered by a stomach.

Cameron had started turning around and had nearly completed a 180 turn over the top of him. After her stomach had been smushed into his face, she began to go back the other way, pulling him around until she was comfortable and he was squished up next to her with Cameron's head on his chest. House vaguely thought that if he put his arms around Cameron's sleeping form, he'd be a lot more comfortable but he quickly dismissed that and tried to go back to sleep.

Half an hour later, he finally gave up and tentatively put his arms loosely around her waist. Immediately she pushed herself deeper into his embrace. House could feel her breath on his chest and with that and the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, he fell asleep.

Cameron didn't want to open her eyes. She was too tired; she needed to check the time though. She slowly opened her eyes bit by bit but instead of the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock, a pair of startling blue eyes were staring back at her. "AGGHH!" She screamed as she rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, last nights events coming back to her.

"You sleep really deeply." House said, his voice croaky from sleep.

"What time is it?" Cameron asked while putting the pillow that had fallen with her over her head to block the sunlight streaming through the window. "And what do you mean I sleep deeply?"

"10:51"

Cameron groaned from the floor.

"And I mean a bull dozer could have driven through here and you still wouldn't have woken up."

"Thank you for letting me sleep here" Cameron said, changing the subject, climbing back onto the bed.

"Like I had any choice!" An awkward silence fell over them and they lay staring at each other, their breathing loud in the silent room.

House hadn't looked properly at Cameron for a while. She had dark circled under eyes, probably the effect of House's most recent prank. He wasn't used to her being blonde; she looked older, less innocent. He did like it though, it brought out her eyes. He looked right into them. Green/blue with a touch of grey, they were starting to close, she was tired. She fought to keep her eyes open and House couldn't stop staring. He had never realized how pretty her eyes were. He realized he was starting to think dangerous thoughts but he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked lying on his bed.

Without meaning to, he had inched closer and he was now so close to her he could count her eye lashes. He fought against the will to just lean over and capture her lips with his, run his hands through her newly blonde hair.

He realized this was very dangerous and quickly jumped out of bed and realized he would have to answer Cameron's curious gaze.

"Could you make some coffee? Yours is better"

"Sure" Cameron replied, startled out of her reverie. House was so close before she could have reached out and kissed him if she tried. She had been transfixed, staring at his eyes, unable to break his piercing stare. Blue, like two crystal pools. Each with sunlight reflecting off the surface, not quite hiding the thoughts beneath.

She got up and quickly pulled her pants over her undies. It seemed fine last night but this morning it seemed foolish not have put on actual pyjamas, instead sleeping in her husband's old t-shirt and her favorite blue underwear.

Shivering as her bare feet hit the cold tiles of the kitchen, she made her way towards the coffee machine. The overwhelming urge to hug Cameron around the waist overcame House as he watched her make coffee. He walked forward until he was right behind her. He felt Cameron stiffen in front of him and he suddenly felt foolish standing so close to her. To explain why he was so close behind her, he whispered in her ear,

"Cups are down here." He pulled open a drawer next to her hip and got out his favorite mug and one for her.

"Thanks" she answered and House noted with satisfaction that her voice was slightly breathier than usual.

RRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

The phone echoed loudly through the silent apartment.

"Just let the machine get it." House told Cameron, who had made to answer it.

"No, it could be the hospital!" She ducked under House's arm and went and picked up the still ringing phone.

"That's the point" House grumbled, rubbing his face.


	3. Sexy Sleeper

Hello everyone, I am SO SORRY! I know I haven't posted for ages and because of that the story might have a few mistakes and that's because my editor is away at the moment but I thought I'd better post it straight away as I haven't posted anything in ever. Moving on from the apologies, for all those people who read House M.D as Kids, my other House fic, I hope you will be pleased to know that I am starting a sequel because I miss writing about them so much. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own House etc. etc. surely you people know that by now

Pairing: House-Cameron

* * *

"Hello House's phone." Cameron said chirpily into the receiver.

"God what are you, a secretary?" House yelled at Cameron as he came to stand next to her. In response, Cameron poked her tongue out at him and turned away.

"Cameron? Is that you? What are you doing at House's apartment? Oh my god! Are you two sleeping together? Are…." Wilson voice screamed out of the phone so loudly that even when Cameron held it away from her ear she could hear him plain as day.

She put her hand over the mouth piece and looked desperately at House. "What do I do?" She mouthed.

"I'll handle this." House took the phone from her hand and instead of bringing it up to his ear; he banged it a few times on the table.

"Did that shut you up, Jimmy?" He said into the now quiet receiver.

Cameron was angry now. She wanted to hear Wilson was saying but she could only hear House's cryptic replies.

"Of course I'm sleeping with Cameron!" House suddenly yelled. "But she doesn't know it. Sexsomnia." He whispered.

Cameron looked at House with shock and anger written all over her face. She was about to grab the phone and tell Wilson the truth but then she realized that House could be telling the truth. What if she actually had sex in her sleep!

House turned to face her and gave her a flirtatious wink. This did nothing to calm Cameron's worries and she went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Cameron! What's the matter, you look a bit pale?" House said, walking into the kitchen, faking concern.

Cameron quickly made up her mind. She had slept with him already so she could either ignore it or embrace it. She slowly walked towards, grim determination set on her face.

House's smug smile was replaced by a wary look as Cameron came slowly closer and stopped barely 20cm in front of him.

Whoa déjà vu! House thought. He quickly looked down at Cameron's pocket. He was pretty sure there was no needle this time.

_have sex they have sex they have sex they have sex they have sex they have sex they have sex they have sex they have sex they have sex they_

They were lying in House's bed and House was drawing small circles on Cameron's bare arm.

"You know you don't have Sexsomnia." House mumbled, trying to be as quiet as he could. Maybe she wouldn't hear him he thought hopefully.

"WHAT!?" She sat up straight and looked at him. "You lied to me?"

"Technically I lied to Wilson. Why did you believe me in the first place?"

Cameron was speechless; she finally managed to squeak out a reply. "Well everyone says that I'm a REALLY restless sleeper and then with this morning and I thought and…yeah…" She finished off lamely.

"Cameron, we didn't sleep together. Well we did just then," he added smiling and leaning over and kissing her gently. "And you are a restless sleeper. I think I have bruises."

Cameron made a face at House and he quickly leant over and kissed her when…

DING DONG

The doorbell rang ten more times before Cameron rolled over and put a pillow over her head, yelling at House to get the door.

He stumbled out of bed and quickly threw on boxers and a t-shirt and limped to the door.

"Jimmy!" House yelled a little too loudly.

"Where's Cameron? Is she here?" Wilson whispered urgently to House.

"Who's here?" House feigned confusion. "Oh Cameron! I dunno…" he trailed off at the end. "So, why are you here?"

Wilson was trying to subtly look over House's shoulder into the apartment but House kept on moving in front of him.

"I brought pancakes!" Wilson said, not completely missing the fact that House was slowly turning him around so he couldn't see in the apartment at all.

"Oh, and Cuddy says that if you're not at work tomorrow she'll kill you. You haven't done any clinic duty this week."

During this, Cameron's head had peeked around House's bedroom door and he gave a quick jerk of his head to signal for her to run to the kitchen and retrieve all her clothes which had been hastily discarded earlier.

When House did this though, Wilson snapped his head around, forcing Cameron, who was wearing nothing but a sheet, to duck behind House's sofa.

"What was that?" He asked House while looking around the room luckily missing the small corner of sheet that wasn't quite hidden behind the couch.

He turned back to House and started prattling on about something to do with another thing Cuddy was going to kill him for. He became suspicious though, when House jerked his head again but this time he caught a bit of sheet disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll go start on those pancakes." Wilson said quickly before following the bit of sheet into the room.

When House came in Wilson had already started making the pancakes and was busy at the stove. He scanned the room but couldn't see Cameron anywhere. He had to hand it to her, she had good hiding skills.

"House, do you have any eggs?"

"Yeah in the fridge" House said but then instantly wanted to take it back. Hanging innocently off the fridge door handle was a pair of lacy, blue underwear. Woops.

Wilson stopped suddenly when the saw the offending garment and slowly turned to look at House.

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoyed it, please review!! Thanks,

Jules.


End file.
